


Stress Relief

by liaratsoniii



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Aftercare, Because Mirror!Lorca doesn't exist in my world, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom!Lorca, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stress Relief, mild breathplay, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaratsoniii/pseuds/liaratsoniii
Summary: You had a long week and needed to relieve some stress. Gabriel Lorca had a similar idea.Lots of shameless smut based on a prompt by a friend!





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vintage1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintage1983/gifts).



> Dedicated to the lovely vintage1983, who writes the best Lorca smut! I can only hope I've done half the job you would do! :')
> 
> Lots of smut from here on out, followed by some sweet, fluffy, soft bits, because I'm still upset over the end of the latest episode. *tear*
> 
> Un-beta'd, any mistakes are my bad, I'm forever too lazy to actually read over my work before posting it, haha!
> 
> Kudos and reviews very welcomed and super appreciated!

You entered your quarters on the Discovery and made your way over to your bed, collapsing onto it with a sigh. It had been a long week, you had barely had a moment to yourself, and the concept of relaxation was starting to sound extremely foreign to you. 

 

You reached your arms above your head, groaning quietly as you stretched out your tired muscles. You figured that before you got too comfortable, a shower might do your body a world of good, so you reluctantly sat up and kicked your boots off before heading into the bathroom that was attached to your quarters. 

 

The bathroom was a dark blue colour, almost the same shade as the one of the uniform you currently bared. Out of habit, you dimmed the lights upon entering the bathroom. Over the past few months, Captain Lorca had been making some late night visits to your quarters, and you had grown fond of the dim glow of the lighting, though whether that was because you actually liked it, or if it was just because of the memories attached to it, you weren’t sure. 

 

Opening the glass door and reaching forward into the shower, you turned on the taps to let the water heat up while you undressed. You unzipped the golden zipper on your jacket, letting it fall to the floor behind you, which was then followed suit by your thin black t-shirt you wore underneath, and those almost impossibly tight trousers you had to wear every day. Once your undergarments were off too, you stepped into the shower, letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water rained gently down your body. You tilted your head back, allowing the water to drench your hair, rubbing your eyes gently as small droplets of water splashed in your face. You grabbed the bottle of body wash from the shower caddy, and began to lather your body in the sweet smelling soap, trying your best to massage your own sore shoulders before your hands travelling down your body. You let out a gasp as your thumbs accidentally brushed your nipples. The past week had been so busy, you didn’t have a chance for any alone time with the Captain, and there had been a constant, dull ache between your legs that you couldn’t even quell yourself. Sighing, you allowed your fingers to dip down lower. You had no plans to see Lorca tonight, so you figured you would just have to take matters into your own hands. You were already notably wet, which didn’t come as a shock to you, considering the way your thoughts constantly wandered whilst working, imaging Lorca’s hands, one inside your uniform trousers, circling your clit, the other one gently gripping your throat as he brought you to orgasm. You let out a soft moan as your thoughts took over one more, pretending that your hand was his as you began to strum out a familiar rhythm on your clit, sliding your fingers through slick folds and dipping inside yourself to gather more moisture. 

 

Your eyes were squeezed shut and your breathing was ragged and heavy as you could feel yourself closer to reaching your release. You were so concentrated on the feelings rushing through your body that you didn’t even hear the doors to your quarters slide open and the sound of familiar footsteps across the floor. 

 

Gabriel knew you weren’t expecting him this evening, and so he intended to surprise you. When he knocked on the door to your quarters and received no answer, his brow furrowed in concern, quickly keying in the security code to your door and entering the room. He let out a small chuckle under his breath when he noticed that the lights were already dimmed, wondering if maybe you actually were expecting him. When he stepped inside and heard the shower running in the bathroom, his concerned expression was quickly replaced with that classic, sexy smirk of his. He contemplated calling out to you and making his presence known in case you didn’t hear the door open, but decided to keep quiet. He walked over to the open bathroom door, and swallowed hard as he saw you, head thrown back, eyes shut, and fingers moving rapidly between your thighs. He quickly shed his clothes, leaving them on top of yours in the clothing pile on the floor, and he stepped in the shower behind you, gently placing his fingers on your hips.

 

Your eyes shot open and you spun around, a loud shriek escaping your lips at the sudden, unexpected touch. Gabriel raised a finger to your lips, softly shushing you.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, it’s just me.” he said in that slight Southern drawl that never failed to bring a pang of arousal deep in your belly. 

 

“Gabriel!” you yelled, playfully slapping his muscular upper arm. “You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!” 

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He planted a soft kiss on the top of your head, cupping your face in his hands, tilting your chin upwards to look at him. “Can I make it up to you?” he asked, grinning at you, a familiar glimmer behind his eyes.

 

You bit your lip and nodded, taking a moment to scan your eyes over his body. Water was dripping down his body, his cock already half hard, and his jawline covered in a light stubble, making him look even more sexy, which you honestly didn’t know could even be possible at this point.

 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him in closer, his hands sliding down your back and resting at your hips as he leaned in and claimed your lips with his. His tongue slipped over yours and his hands travelled lower, grabbing your ass, causing you to moan into his mouth. Your slid a hand between your bodies and grabbed his cock, stroking it, feeling him get harder under your touch. His breath became more ragged with each touch of your hand, and you relished in the power you currently had over him, even if only for a moment. He broke away from you, stepping back slightly from your touch, and he lowered down in his knees in front of you. 

 

“Spread your legs, sweetheart.” he said roughly, his voice thick with arousal.

 

You did as you were told, and all at once, his mouth was on your cunt, tongue pressed flat against your clit. Your left hand slammed against the shower wall to steady yourself, right hand gripping the back of his head, fingers tangling through his hair as you drove him even closer to your soaking wet cunt.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Gabriel,” you groaned as his mouth greedily licked and sucked at your clit while the water of the shower poured down on both of you, he was pushing you closer and closer to the edge with every single slight touch of his tongue. 

 

He stopped suddenly, leaving you gasping for air, desperate for release.

 

“Turn around.” he said, a demanding tone in his voice. He stood up in front of you once again, and you did as you were told. He pressed a strong hand to the small of your back, causing you to bend forward. You placed your hands against the wall so you wouldn’t slip, and he gathered your wet hair in his fist, yanking your head back slightly, turning your head so your left cheek was pressed against the wall and you could just see him out of the corner of your eye. His other hand roughly spread your legs and he positioned himself behind you, taking his cock in hand and sliding it up and down your wetness, delighting in the sound of your cries as his cock brushed your clit. 

 

“Gabriel, please, I need you, _please_ ,” you whined, pushing your ass back on him, desperate to get him inside of you. 

 

He smirked, pausing to plant a hard slap against your ass before he placed himself at your entrance, and pushed deep inside of you, gritting his teeth as he began to thrust, your hot, tight walls clenching around his cock with every motion he made. You closed your eyes, revelling in the pleasure that was almost overtaking your body. Your moans fuelled him, and he fucked you relentlessly, driving his cock deep inside of you while the sound of your wet bodies slapping against each other echoed throughout the bathroom. His cock was thick and heavy, and you could feel it stretching you with each thrust. He was fucking you so hard, withdrawing almost completely from you before slamming himself deep inside you again, it was almost painful but in the most pleasurable way possible. 

 

You opened your eyes and caught sight of him out of the corner of your eye. Lorca’s jaw was clenched, eyes burning wild with lust, one hand still pulling back hard at your hair, the other one at your hip, his fingers digging in to your flesh as he steadied himself on the wet floor. You knew you would be bruised there in the morning, but you didn’t care, you always wore the marks he left you with proudly, loving the reminders of his hands on you. 

He untwisted his fingers from your damp hair and his hand found it’s way to your throat, his grip not strong enough to choke you or cause you pain, but the gentle squeezing pressure and the fact that it made it feel like you belonged to him, like you were his precious possession,intensified every feeling in your cunt until your legs began to tremble and he knew you were close.

 

“That’s my good girl, come for me, sweetheart, I want to feel you coming around my cock,” he whispered into your ear as he fucked you from behind, nibbling on your ear lobe. 

 

His hand that was on your hip found it’s way back between your legs, and he rubbed quick, small circles around your clit, and then you were coming undone, throwing your head back against him and crying his name out over and over again, curses falling from your lips as you came around him, your hot liquid spilling out of you as he continued to thrust himself inside you. 

 

His grip around your neck tightened as his release came soon after, hips slamming his cock deep inside you and he came with a loud grunt, biting down on your shoulder as he spilled pumps of his cum deep in your cunt. You loved the feeling of him coming inside you, and that paired with Lorca’s fingers still caressing your clit had you unexpectedly coming a second time, you felt tears rolling down your cheeks as waves of pleasure took over your body, crying out, clawing desperately at the shower wall. After a few moments of blissful stillness, Lorca removed himself from you, letting the water wash over your body, cleaning the now sticky mess between your legs. 

 

Your legs were still shaking and quivering as you came down from your high, feeling slightly lightheaded as your orgasm washed over your body. Lorca looked down and caught sight of your shaky legs, and wrapped an arm around you to steady you, using his free hand to turn the water off and grab a towel to wrap you in. 

 

With one fluid motion, he scooped up your lithe, dripping wet body into his firm arms, not wanting you to try and walk out of the shower out of fear that you might slip and fall. He wouldn’t soon forgive himself if you got hurt under his care.

 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart.” he said gently, kissing your forehead.

 

Taking caution to not trip over the pile of clothes still on the bathroom floor, he carried you back out into the bedroom and towards the bed. He lay you down gently on the crisp, white sheets, and used the towel to dry you off, giving you a soft kiss on your neck as he did so. He pulled the soft duvet cover over you, not wanting you to catch a chill, the air in the bedroom was significantly cooler than the now steam filled bathroom. You smiled up at him, your eyelids beginning to flutter. The week you had of almost no sleep was now finally catching up to you.

 

Gabriel went back into the bathroom to grab another towel and dried himself off, and you couldn’t help but frown as you saw him pick his clothes up off the floor and begin to get dressed.

 

“Gabriel…” you whispered.

 

His head shot up, cocking an eyebrow at you in response, a questioning look on his face.

 

You suddenly felt shy and incredibly vulnerable. “Please don’t go.”

He took a moment, studying your expression to see if you were actually serious. You and him had never actually spent the whole night together yet, and he couldn’t actually remember the last time he did so with anyone. Probably with Kat, but that felt like a lifetime ago, now.

 

Fixing his t-shirt, he walked back over to the bed, and crawled in under the sheets next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist, pulling you in towards him. 

 

“Thank you,” you said sleepily, your eyes were closed but your mouth was painted with the softest smile Gabriel had ever seen, and he couldn’t help but smile looking at you. He said nothing in response, just kissed your forehead once more and stroked your hair away from your face. 

 

It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep in his arms, and for the first time in a long time, Gabriel slept through the night without a single nightmare. 


End file.
